wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XXXI
Poczęły się ciężkie i pełne lęku dni oczekiwania. Drugi atak przyszedł dopiero po tygodniu - i nie był tak silny jak pierwszy, ale Nel uczuła się po nim jeszcze słabszą. Wychudła i zmizerniała do tego stopnia, że nie była to już dziewczynka, ale cień dziewczynki. Płomyk jej życia tlił się tak słabo, że zdawało się, iż dość jest dmuchnąć, aby go zgasić. Staś zrozumiał, że śmierć nie potrzebuje czekać na trzeci atak, by ją zabrać - i oczekiwał jej lada dzień, lada godzina. Sam wychudł i sczerniał także, albowiem nieszczęście przechodziło jego siły i jego rozum. Więc patrząc na jej woskową twarzyczkę mówił sobie codziennie: "Na tomże strzegł jej jak oka w głowie, żeby tu ją pochować w dżungli?" - I nie rozumiał wcale, dlaczego tak ma być. Chwilami znów wyrzucał sobie, że jeszcze nie dość jej strzegł, że nie był dla niej dość dobry, a wówczas taki żal chwytał go za serce, że chciało mu się gryźć własne palce. Było niedoli po prostu za dużo. A Nel spała teraz prawie ciągle i być może, że to utrzymywało ją przy życiu. Staś budził ją jednak kilka razy na dzień, by ją posilić. Wówczas, ilekroć deszcz nie padał, prosiła go, aby wynosił ją na powietrze, nie mogła już bowiem utrzymać się na własnych nogach. Zdarzało się wszelako, iż zasypiała nawet na jego ręku. Wiedziała już, że jest bardzo chora i że może lada dzień umrzeć. W chwilach większego ożywienia rozmawiała o tym ze Stasiem, a zawsze z płaczem, gdyż bała się śmierci. - Już ja nie wrócę do tatusia - mówiła pewnego razu - ale ty powiedz tatusiowi, że mi było bardzo żal - i proś go, żeby tu do mnie przyjechał... - Wrócisz - odpowiedział Staś. I nie mógł nic więcej powiedzieć, gdyż chciało mu się wyć. A Nel mówiła dalej ledwie dosłyszalnym, sennym głosem: - I tatuś przyjedzie, i ty kiedyś przyjedziesz... prawda? Na tę myśl uśmiech rozjaśnił jej wynędzniałą twarzyczkę, po chwili jednak ozwała się znowu, jeszcze ciszej: - Ale mi tak żal... To rzekłszy oparła mu główkę na ramieniu i poczęła płakać, on zaś przemógł własny ból, przytulił ją do piersi i odpowiedział żywo: - Nel, ja bez ciebie nie wrócę i... i wcale nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie robił na świecie. Nastało milczenie, podczas którego Nel usnęła znowu. Staś odniósł ją do drzewa, ale zaledwie wyszedł na zewnątrz, gdy z wierzchołka cypla nadbiegł Kali i machając rękoma począł wołać z twarzą wzburzoną i przelękłą. - Panie wielki! panie wielki! - Czego chcesz? - zapytał Staś. A Murzyn wyciągnął rękę i ukazując na południe rzekł: - Dym! Staś przysłonił oczy dłonią i wytężywszy wzrok we wskazanym kierunku ujrzał rzeczywiście przy czerwonawym blasku nisko już stojącego słońca smugę dymu wznoszącą się daleko wśród dżungli, między wierzchołkami jeszcze dalszych, dość wysokich dwóch wzgórz. Kali drżał cały, albowiem zbyt dobrze pamiętał straszną niewolę u derwiszów, był zaś pewien, że to ich obozowisko. Stasiowi też się wydawało, iż to nie może być nikt inny jak Smain, i w pierwszej chwili zląkł się także okropnie. Tego tylko brakło! Obok śmiertelnej choroby Nel - derwisze! I znów niewola, i znów powrót do Faszody albo i do Chartumu, pod rękę Mahdiego lub pod bat Abdullahiego. Jeśli ich schwytają, Nel umrze pierwszego dnia, on zaś zostanie niewolnikiem na resztę życia. A gdyby nawet kiedyś uciekł, co mu po życiu, co mu po wolności bez Nel? Jakżeby spojrzał w oczy ojcu albo panu Rawlisonowi, gdyby derwisze porzucili ją po śmierci hienom, on zaś nie potrafiłby nawet powiedzieć, gdzie jest jej grób. Takie myśli przelatywały mu jak błyskawice przez głowę. Nagle uczuł nieprzepartą chęć popatrzenia na Nel i skierował się ku drzewu. Po drodze zapowiedział Kalemu, by zgasił ogień i nie ważył się palić go w nocy, po czym wszedł do wnętrza. Nel nie spała i czuła się lepiej. Zaraz też podzieliła się tą wiadomością ze Stasiem. Saba leżał przy niej i ogrzewał ją swym ogromnym ciałem, a ona głaskała go lekko po głowie, uśmiechając się, gdy chwytał paszczą subtelne pyłki próchna kręcące się w smudze świetlanej, którą tworzyły w drzewie ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca. Była widocznie lepszej myśli, gdyż po chwili zwróciła się z dość raźną minką do Stasia: - A może ja nie mrę? - Nie umrzesz z pewnością - odpowiedział Staś. -Skoro po drugim ataku czujesz się silniejszą, to trzeci wcale nie przyjdzie. Ona zaś poczęła mrugać powiekami jakby się nad czymś namyślając - i rzekła: - Gdybym miała taki gorzki proszek, co mi tak dobrze zrobił po tej nocy ze lwami - pamiętasz? to ani trochę nie myślałabym umierać, ani tyle! I pokazała na paluszku jak mało byłaby wówczas na śmierć gotowa. - Ach! - ozwał się Staś - oddałbym nie wiem co za źdźbło chininy. I pomyślał, że gdyby jej miał dosyć, to by poczęstował Nel choćby dwoma naraz proszkami, a potem owinął ją pledem, posadził przed sobą na koniu - i ruszył natychmiast w stronę przeciwną tej, w której było obozowisko derwiszów. Tymczasem słońce zapadło i dżungla pogrążyła się nagle w ciemność. Dziewczynka pogwarzyła jeszcze z pół godziny, po czym usnęła, a Staś rozmyślał dalej o derwiszach i o chininie. Strapiona, ale nadzwyczaj zaradna jego głowa poczęła pracować i tworzyć plany, jedne śmielsze i zuchwalsze od drugich. Naprzód począł się zastanawiać nad tym, czy ten dym w południowej stronie pochodzi koniecznie z obozu Smaina. Mogli to wprawdzie być derwisze, ale mogli być i Arabowie znad brzegów oceanu, którzy czynili wielkie wyprawy w głąb lądu po kość słoniową i po niewolników. Ci nie mieli nic wspólnego z derwiszami, którzy psuli im handel. Mógł to być także obóz Abisyńczyków albo jaka podgórska wioska murzyńska, do której łapacze ludzi jeszcze nie dotarli. Czy nie należało się o tym przekonać? Arabowie z Zanzibaru, z okolic Bagamojo, z Witu i z Mombassy, a w ogóle z pobrzeży oceanu, byli to ludzie, którzy ustawicznie stykali się z białymi, więc kto wie, czy za wielką nagrodą nie podjęliby się odprowadzić ich obojga do którego z najbliższych portów. Staś wiedział doskonale, że może taką nagrodę przyrzec i że jego przyrzeczeniu uwierzą. Przyszła mu też jeszcze inna myśl, która poruszyła go do głębi. Oto widział, że w Chartumie wielu derwiszów, szczególniej z Nubii, chorowało prawie na równi z białymi na febrę - i ci leczyli się chininą, którą rabowali Europejczykom albo jeśli była ukryta u renegatów Greków lub Koptów, kupowali na wagę złota. Otóż można było się spodziewać, że Arabowie znad oceanu będą mieli ją na pewno. "Pójdę - mówił sobie Staś - pójdę dla Nel." I zastanawiając się coraz usilniej nad położeniem doszedł w końcu do przekonania, że gdyby to nawet był oddział Smaina, to i tak należało iść. Przypomniał sobie, że z powodu zupełnego przerwania stosunków między Egiptem a Sudanem Smain prawdopodobnie nic nie wie o ich porwaniu z Fajumu. Fatma nie mogła się z nim porozumieć, więc to porwanie było tylko jej osobistym pomysłem, wykonanym przy pomocy Chamisa, syna Chadigiego, oraz Idrysa, Gebhra i dwóch Beduinów. Otóż ludzie ci nic nie obchodzili Smaina z tej prostej przyczyny, że znał między nimi tylko jednego Chamisa, a o tamtych nigdy w życiu nie słyszał. Obchodziły go tylko jego własne dzieci i Fatma. Ale właśnie może zatęsknił już za nimi i może rad byłby do nich wrócić, zwłaszcza jeżeli uprzykrzyła mu się już służba u Mahdiego. Przy Mahdim nie zrobił widocznie wielkiego losu, skoro, zamiast przywodzić potężnym wojskom lub rządzić jakim obszernym krajem, musiał łapać niewolników aż Bóg wie gdzie za Faszodą. "Powiem mu tak: - myślał Staś - jeśli odprowadzisz nas do jakiego portu nad Oceanem Indyjskim i wrócisz z nami do Egiptu, rząd przebaczy ci wszystkie winy, połączysz się z Fatmą i z dziećmi, a prócz tego pan Rawlison uczyni cię bogatym; jeśli nie, to dzieci i Fatmy nie zobaczysz już nigdy w życiu." I był pewien, że Smain namyśli się dobrze, nim taki układ odrzuci. Oczywiście, nie było to wszystko bezpieczne, mogło nawet pokazać się zgubne, ale mogło również stać się deską ocalenia z tej toni afrykańskiej. Staś począł się w końcu dziwić, dlaczego możliwość spotkania ze Smainem tak go na razie przeraziła - i ponieważ chodziło o śpieszny ratunek dla Nel, postanowił pójść jeszcze tej nocy. Łatwiej to jednak było powiedzieć niż wykonać. Co innego jest siedzieć nocą w dżungli przy dobrym ogniu, z kolczastą zeribą, a co innego puścić się wśród ciemności w wysokie trawy, w których poluje o tej porze lew, pantera i lampart, nie mówiąc o hienach i szakalach. Chłopiec przypomniał sobie jednak słowa młodego Murzyna, wówczas gdy ów udał się nocą szukać Saby i wróciwszy z nim powiedział: "Kali się bać, ale pójść." I powtórzył sobie to samo: "Będę się bał, ale pójdę." Czekał jednak na wzejście księżyca, gdyż noc była nadzwyczaj ciemna, i dopiero gdy dżungla posrebrzała od jego blasku, zawołał Kalego i rzekł: - Kali, zabierz Sabę do drzewa, zatkaj wejście cierniem i pilnujcie mi z Meą panienki jak oka w głowie, a ja pójdę zobaczyć, co to za ludzie są tam w tym obozowisku. - Pan wielki wziąć z sobą Kalego i strzelbę, która zabija złe zwierzęta. Kali nie zostać! - Zostaniesz! - rzekł stanowczo Staś - i zakazuję ci iść za mną. Po czym zamilkł na chwilę, a następnie ozwał się głuchym nieco głosem: - Kali, jesteś wierny i roztropny, więc ufam, że spełnisz to, co ci powiem. Gdybym nie wrócił, a panienka umarła, to zostawisz ją w drzewie, ale naokoło drzewa wzniesiesz wysoką zeribę, a na korze wytniesz taki oto wielki znak. I wziąwszy dwa bambusy złożył jej w krzyż. Po czym tak mówił dalej: - Jeśli zaś bibi nie umrze, ale ja nie wrócę, to będziesz ją czcił i służył wiernie, a potem zaprowadzisz ją do swego ludu i powiesz wojownikom Wa-hima, żeby szli z nią ciągle na wschód, aż do Wielkiego Morza. Tam znajdziesz białych ludzi, którzy wam dadzą dużo strzelb, prochu, paciorków, drutu i tyle płótna, ile zdołacie unieść. Zrozumiałeś? A młody Murzyn rzucił się przed nim na kolana, objął jego nogi i począł powtarzać żałośnie: - O bwana kubwa! wrócić, wrócić, wrócić! Stasia wzruszyło przywiązanie czarnego chłopaka, więc schylił się, położył mu rękę na głowie i rzekł: - Idź do drzewa, Kali, i... niech cię Bóg błogosławi! Zostawszy sam namyślał się jeszcze przez chwilę, czy nie wziąć z sobą osła. Było to bezpieczniej, albowiem lwy w Afryce, zarówno jak tygrysy w Indiach, w razie spotkania człowieka jadącego na koniu lub ośle rzucają się zawsze na zwierzę, nie na człowieka. Ale zadał sobie pytanie, kto w takim razie będzie nosił namiot Nel i na czym ona sama pojedzie? Po tej uwadze odrzucił natychmiast myśl zabrania osła i puścił się piechotą w dżunglę. Księżyc wypłynął już wyżej na niebo, było przeto znacznie widniej. Jednakże trudności rozpoczęły się zaraz, jak tylko chłopiec zanurzył się w trawy, które wyrosły już tak wysoko, że i człowiek na koniu mógł się w nich z łatwością ukryć. Nawet w dzień nie było w nich na krok nic widać, a cóż dopiero w nocy, kiedy księżyc oświecał tylko ich wierzchołki, a niżej wszystko pogrążone było w głębokim cieniu. W takich warunkach łatwo jest zmylić drogę i chodzić w kółko, zamiast posuwać się naprzód; Stasiowi dodawała wszelako odwagi ta myśl, że naprzód obozowisko, ku któremu szedł, było odległe od cypla co najwyżej o trzy lub cztery mile angielskie, a po wtóre, że dym ukazał się między wierzchołkami dwóch wyniosłych pagórków - zatem nie tracąc z oczu pagórków nie można było zbłądzić. Ale trawy, mimozy i akacje przesłaniały wszystko. Na szczęście co kilkadziesiąt kroków wznosiły się kopce termitów, wysokie niekiedy na kilkanaście stóp. Staś ustawiał ostrożnie strzelbę pod każdym kopcem, potem wdrapywał się na jego szczyt - i dojrzawszy wzgórza rysujące się czarno na tle nieba, złaził i szedł dalej. Strach go tylko brał na myśl, co będzie, jeśli chmury zasłonią księżyc i niebo, albowiem wówczas znalazłby się jak w podziemiu. Ale nie było to jedyne niebezpieczeństwo. Dżungla w nocy, gdy wśród ciszy słychać każdy odgłos, każdy krok i niemal szelest, jaki robią owady łażące po trawach, jest wprost przerażająca. Unosi się nad nią lęk i zgroza. Staś musiał zważać na wszystko, nasłuchiwać, czuwać, rozglądać się na wszystkie strony, mieć głowę jak na śrubkach, a strzelbę gotową w każdej sekundzie do strzału. Co chwila wydało mu się, że coś się zbliża, skrada, przyczaja. Niekiedy znowu słyszał poruszające się trawy i nagły tętent uciekających zwierząt. Domyślał się wówczas, że spłoszył antylopy, które mimo rozstawionych straży śpią czujnie, wiedząc, że niejeden straszny płowy myśliwiec poluje w ciemnościach o tej porze. Ale oto coś wielkiego czerni się pod parasolowatą akacją. Może to skała, a może nosorożec lub bawół, który zwietrzywszy człowieka ocknie się z drzemki i rzuci się natychmiast do ataku. Tam znów za czarnym krzewem widać dwa błyszczące punkty. Hej! strzelba do twarzy. To lew! Nie!... Próżny alarm! To latarniki, bo jedno światełko wznosi się w górę i leci nad trawami jak spadająca ukośnie gwiazda. Staś właził na termitiery nie zawsze dlatego, by przekonać się, czy idzie w dobrym kierunku, ale i dlatego, by obetrzeć spocone zimnym potem czoło, odetchnąć i poczekać, aż mu się uspokoi bijące zbyt pośpiesznie serce. Był przy tym tak już zmęczony, że ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Lecz szedł naprzód w tej myśli, że tak trzeba dla uratowania Nel. Po dwóch godzinach wydostał się na grunt gęsto usiany kamieniami, gdzie trawy były niższe i było znacznie widniej. Dwa wyniosłe wzgórza rysowały się równie daleko jak przedtem; natomiast bliżej biegł poprzecznie zrąb skalny, za którym wznosił się drugi, wyższy, oba zaś otaczały widocznie jakąś dolinę albo wąwóz, podobny do tego, w którym zamknięty był King. Nagle, o jakie trzysta lub czterysta kroków na prawo, spostrzegł na ścianie skalnej różowy odblask płomienia. I stanął. Serce biło mu znów tak, że nieledwie słyszał je wśród ciszy nocnej. Kogo tam zobaczy na dole? Arabów ze wschodnich wybrzeży? Derwiszów Smaina czy też dzikich Murzynów, którzy opuściwszy rodzinne wioski chronią się przed derwiszami w niedostępne górskie komysze? Czy znajdzie śmierć albo niewolę, czy też ratunek dla Nel? Trzeba się było o tym przekonać. Cofać się już nie mógł i nie chciał. Po chwili począł się skradać w kierunku ognia, idąc jak najciszej i tamując dech w piersiach. Uszedłszy tak około stu kroków, usłyszał niespodzianie od strony dżungli parskanie koni - i zatrzymał się znowu. Przy świetle księżyca naliczył ich pięć. Jak na derwiszów było to mało, ale przypuszczał, że reszta ukryta jest może w wysokich trawach. Dziwiło go tylko to, że nie ma przy nich żadnych straży, że te straże nie palą na górze ogni dla odstraszenia dzikich zwierząt. Ale dziękował Bogu, że tak było, gdyż mógł posuwać się dalej niedostrzeżony. Blask na skałach czynił się coraz wyraźniejszy. Zanim upłynął kwadrans, Staś znalazł się w miejscu, w którym przeciwległa skała była najmocniej oświecona, co wskazywało, że u jej stóp musi się palić ogień. Wówczas czołgając się dopełznął z wolna do krawędzi i spojrzał w dół. Pierwszym przedmiotem, który uderzył jego oczy, był wielki namiot; przed namiotem stało polowe płócienne łóżko, a na nim leżał człowiek przybrany w biały ubiór europejski. Mały, może dwunastoletni Murzynek dokładał suchego paliwa do ognia, który oświecał ścianę skalną i szeregi Murzynów śpiące pod nią z obu stron namiotu. Staś w jednej chwili zsunął się z pochyłości na dno wąwozu. Rozdział 31